


A Single Moment

by Tress13



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 05:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12425628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tress13/pseuds/Tress13
Summary: A rainy afternoon and a moment of affection.





	A Single Moment

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble prize from my blog give-away! I was requested to write a fluffy Solavellan drabble.   
> I hope this is fluffy enough! Solavellan Hell dwellers need all the fluff we can get. ;)

I listen to the rain while leaning against the windowsill. Closing my eyes and letting the gentle patter sooth my mind of lingering worries.  
The mug of tea in my hands a warm comfort. 

I feel his approach before I hear him - my senses in tune to his presence. 

“Vhenan,” he says. A declaration and endearment in the gentle, soothing rumble of his voice. Heart. Home.

Solas slips behind me. His frame warm and secure around me as his arms come to rest encircling my waist. An exceptional moment for him to initiate physical affection. I smile and feel my body relax in the comfort of his arms.  
Turning to face him, our eyes meet and his lips pull into a rare and genuine smile. He leans down for a kiss. His lips are soft, and I feel the slightest touch of tongue on my bottom lip.   
He pulls back, his face scrunching up as he glances at the mug still clasped in my hands.   
I can’t help it, a burst of laughter escapes me in response. 

“My apologies, I didn’t mean to expose you to the dreaded horrors of tea! Too much for your palate to endure I’m sure!” I tease. 

I’m presented with a raised brow in response to my mild jibe, before his face smooths back into a soft smile.   
“For you, It is a hardship I can bear,” he says closing the distance once more, “for you…”

I slip from the haven of his arms. Glancing back over my shoulder at him, I give a cheeky wink as I head towards my desk.   
I put down my mug, and pick up a sugared short bread from a small plate - snacks from earlier in the afternoon. I take a small bite and tilt my head towards Solas who is taking measured steps towards where I lean against the desk.

Licking some sugar from my thumb I say, “I don’t want you to bear any hardship for me… I want only to give you sweetness." 

I offer up the rest of the shortbread, he glances down at the sweet but only chuckles lightly.   
Gently brushing my hand aside he kisses the corner of my mouth. He leans back to look at me before meeting my lips once more. This kiss lingers, open-mouthed but gentle, before we part smiling. 

I can hear the rain pick up outside, but I feel warm and content pressed into Solas’ side. He wraps his arm around me, drawing me in closer.   
I rest my head against his shoulder. Burdens of past mistakes, anxieties of the future…in this single moment they melt a bit. For now, the darkness of past and future seem distant in the present warmth.


End file.
